Não era apenas submissão
by Loryne True
Summary: Draco Malfoy sempre fez Pansy Parkinson de capacho, mas isso poderá mudar depois de uma derrota no Quadribol. DP [Draco & Pansy] [Agradecimentos especiais a Náh que contribui para eu montar essa fic]
1. Esquecendo os ensinamentos

Os corredores iam senchendo de gritos e pessoas deliradas de alegria com vestes estampadas com um leão no centro, até os alunos de outras casas comemoravam a vitória da Grifinória contra a Sonsererina. O Salão Comunal grifinório deveria estar cheio de sorrisos e gritos alegres e de esperanças de conquistarem o primeiro lugar do Campeonato.

No meio de tantos risos haviam alunos que não saiam de seus dormitórios para irem rir no meio dos corredores, preferiam ficarem quietos murmurando e se lamentando ao redor de algo quente pois a manhã estava fria demais. O Salão Comunal sonserino não espelhava nenhum rosto e nem se ouvia gritos de alegria.

Todo o time sonserino estava reunido em uma mesa afastada dos demais agunstiados alunos.

- Onde está o Malfoy? - perguntou o goleiro do time aos demais jogadores.

- Deve estar se lamentando por ter conseguido mais uma derrota para o time - lamentou-se o artilheiro.

* * *

Os cabelos louros cobertos de suor seco estavam desgrenhados, o sonserino havia sido ensinado a não se lamentar e não chorar nos momentos ruins, mas parecia que tudo que havia sido dito pelos seu pai não estavam tendo nenhuma finalidade. O garoto que sempre mantera uma imagem de frio e com os sentimentos esquecidos estava sentado encostado de sua cama com lágrimas escorregando pela sua face pálida.

Draco estava se sentindo ridiculo por estar reagindo como um qualquer se lamento de algo que ele havia feito, ele nunca se lamentava e nem deveria se decepcionar com seu desempenho, mas uma fusão de sentimentos parecia florar no momento, uma mistura de ódio e despreso, dessa vez não culpava os outros e sim a si mesmo.

- Malfoy você está aí?

- Quem é? - Draco tentou manter a voz fria e limpou as lágrimas que ainda escorregavam com facilidade em sua face com a mão.

- É o Warriton, eu vim aqui para nós conversarmos

- Tá, fala logo, o que você quer?

- Err... eu vim aqui em nome do time todo, queremos te dar um comunicado

- O que você veio me dizer? Fala logo! - Draco já imaginava o que o outro havia vindo lhe dizer, mas esperava que estivesse errado.

- Bom... você tá foradoti...me - o garoto estava incomodado em ter que dar essa notícia a Draco, a presença de Malfoy intimidava a quase todos os garotos de Hogwarts.

- Que você disse? Fala devagar! - Draco já tinha entendido o que Warriton vinha lhe dizer, mas queria acreditar que estava delirando

- Você está fora do time - dizer aquilo deixado Warriton amedrontado

- O QUE?? COMO VOCÊS FIZERAM ISSO??! - o rosto que já era pálido conseguiu ficar mais pálido, seus dedos se fexaram e seu coração parecia mais bater mais forte

- Desculpe Draco, todos do time acharam que isso era melhor para todos - o garoto tentou não parecer incomodado em dizer aquilo ao outro, mas sua tentativa foi frustrante. E logo após da última palavra sair de seus lábios o garoto saiu do quarto rapidamente.

Logo depois que Warriton se retirou, o coração de Draco começou a bater acelerado, lágrimas agora não de tristeza, mas de ódio escorriam rapidamente em sua face, seus dentes serravam e seus olhos reprimidos. Não conseguia imaginar a reação de seu pai quando soubesse dessa notícia _agradável_ logo pela manhã.


	2. Visita noturna

Draco havia demorado para dormir, e quando conseguiu o sol já estava quase nascendo. Acordou com a cara amassada e com os olhos cansados, queria continuar ali, deitado, mas tinha que ir para as aulas. Os colegas de quarto já deviam estar prontos lá em baixo ou então no Grande Salão, Draco se apressou ao se vestir, logo já estava tentando mastigar um _bacon_ enquanto olhava os alunos das outras casas comemorarem a sua desgraça.

A primeira aula poderia ter sido melhor se não ouvesse um professor lá na frente. _Nada como começar o dia com uma aula de feitiços_, pensou irônicamente. As outras aulas foram como a primeira e assim o dia foi chegando ao fim, lentamente.

* * *

Draco havia jogado suas coisas em cima de sua cama e já estava em frente a porta de saída do Salão Comunal quando ouviu uma voz fina cortar seu ouvido chamando-o, era Pansy Parkison, o garoto não esta a fim de conversas naquele dia, então apenas respirou lentamente e continuou seu caminho como se nada estivesse acontecido, mas a garota continuou chamando-o

Não teria jeito, ele teria que atende-la caso contrário ela o seguiria onde ele fosse, então virou-se lentamente e a olhou com ar de superioridade:

- O que é? - disse friamente a garota

- Soube que foi tirado do time, é verdade?

- Se veio aqui para ficar fazendo perguntas tolas, se retire agora mesmo!

- Me desculpe Drac, quer dizer, Malfoy. Só gostaria de saber se precisa de algo...

- Não, não preciso de nada. Era só issoq ue você queria falar comigo?

- Era...

Sem ao menos dizer um _tchau_, Draco retomou seu caminho ao Grande Salão.

* * *

Outro noite havia sido complicada para Draco, ele não conseguia dormir direito, a idéia de sair do time o assustava e ele ficou impressionado que o seu pai ainda não sabia de nada.

Se trocou com a primeira veste que viu no malão, pegou suas meias, o par de sapatos e se vestiu. Desceu lentamente ao Salão Comunal que estava quase vazio, todos já deviam ter ido tomar o café da manhãe só restaram os mais sonolentos. Sem reconhecer os poucos rostos ali presentes se retirou de lá e seguiu para o Grande Salão. Se serviu de ovos mexidos e novamente teve dificuldades de ingerir o alimento, alguns garotos (ou garotas, Draco não sabia ao certo) vieram falar com ele, mas ele não deu atenção. Chegou cedo a primeira aula, Poções, ele sempre havia visto graça em ver Potter e o trio perfeito _se ferrar_ nas aulas de Snape, mas hoje, Draco nem ao menos deu um sorriso amarelo.

* * *

Draco retornou ao Salão Comunal, sem vontade de jantar, o garoto resolveu ficar deitado em algum sofá próximo ao fogo. Seus pensamentos estavam soltos aquele dia, tinha uma pilha de deveres para serem feitos, mas não queria passar o pouco tempo que tinha sozinho resolvendo deveres _idiotas_. Então permaneceu onde estava pensando no que havia acontecido, tinha perdido para a Grifinória e isso tiraria todas as chances da Sonserina vencer o campeonato, havia sido retirado do time e incrível, seu pai não sabia de absolutamente nada. Ou melhor, era o que ele pensava até agora.

Ouviu um barulho de garras batendo no vidro da janela próxima ao vaso de cerâmica, se virou para saber quem era o causador de tal barulho. Uma coruja negra e de grande olhos amarelados que ele imaginava já ter visto. O louro se levantou com dificuldades e caminhou lentamento com as meias verdes se arrastando no chão, abriu a janela e sentiu um vento frio tocar seu rosto pálido, pegou a coruja nas mãos e fechou rapidamente a janela, levou a coruja até uma mesa próxima ao sofá onde estava deitado agora a pouco e retirou a carta de sua pata esquerda. A carta era para ele, sentou-se no sofá com a carta em suas mãos e a leu em voz baixa:

_Draco,_

_eu já fui informado de tudo que está acontecendo na escola nos últimos tempos, como você conseguiu perder mais uma vez para o Potter? _

_Será que você não consegue intender que você enverghou a honra de toda a família Malfoy quando foi tirado do time?_

_Depois te tudo que eu lhe ensinei, que decepção Draco, eu esperava tudo de você menos isso._

_Já não basta ser pior que tudo em relação ao Potter?_

_Espero que você consiga reparar o erro que você cometeu..._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Ao terminar de ler a carta amaçou-a e a jogou na lareira. Pegou a coruja de mal jeito, abriu a janela e a fechou do lado de fora. Subiu os degraus até o dormitório e caminhou lentamente até sua cama, queria poder dormir e nunca mais acordar, mas até dormir estava sendo difícil agora...


	3. Enfermaria

Potter estava ao seu lado, os dois em busca do Pomo, o vento cortante dificultava a visão dos garotos que agora já haviam avistado o Pomo. Draco acabou perdendo o controle de sua vassoura e virou um pouco mais para o lado direito dando vantagens a Harry que conseguiu apanhar a pequena bolinha dourada. _Vitória da Grifinória!_ dizia o público que ria e comemorava, o louro desceu até o chão e foi até o vestiário junto com o resto time.

- Malfoy? Malfoy? - dizia uma voz masculina o chamando - Acorde!

- Quê? Quem é? - com a voz um sonolenta e conturbada

- Ora, quem seria?

Draco levantou os olhos e reconheceu o dono na voz, Snape. Ele havia dormido durante a aula de Poções.

- Me desculpe professor, me desculpe!

- Malfoy, o que o você estava pensando quando resolveu tirar um _cochilinho _durante minha explicação??

- Err...

- Fique quieto, e se continuar me incomodando vou ter que retira-lo da sala.

* * *

O dia não tinha começado bem para o garoto, havia dormido na aula de Snape, copiado a matéria de feitiço errada e tinha derrubado leite em suas vestes, ele teria que ababar com tudo isso ou então acabaria perdendo notas em muitas matérias.

Novamente decidiu não ir para o Grande Salão para jantar, ficou no Salão Comunal deitado no mesmo sofá da noite anterior, o local estava vazio como de costume. Draco deitou-se e ficou pensando em uma solução para tais problemas, sua visão foi ficando embaçada e sentiu seu corpo esfriar.

* * *

Abriu os olhos, estava na enfermaria, deveria ser umas quatro horas da manhã, olhou ao redor e viu que estava sozinho. A mesinha ao lado de sua cama estava cheia de frascos esquisitos com contúdos desconhecidos por ele. Ele não se lembrava de quase nada do dia anterior, sabia que o dia anterior havia sido péssimo.

Ficou pensando em coisas mirabolantes para acabar com todos aqueles problemas, quando foi olhar para a janela o sol já havia nascido e ouviu um estalo vindo da porta. Deveria ser Madame Pomfrey, como os raios de sol ainda estavam fracos, a sala estava um pouco escura e Draco não reconheceu direito a pessoa que provavelmente viera vê-lo.

- Draco, você está acordado? - perguntou uma pessoa de voz fina com um tom delicado que não era da enfermeira.

- Pansy? - logo raciocionou o garoto

- Você me reconheceu? - parecei supresa e ao mesmo tempo feliz pelo garoto saber que era ela - Draco, você não sabe como eu fiquei assustada ao vê-lo jogado no sofá ontem a noite.

- Que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim ver como você estava, não permitiram que eu viesse aqui vê-lo logo depois qeu você veio para cá...

- Eu estou ótimo, agora cai fora!

- Você está se sentindo melhor? - caminhou lentamente até próximo de onde o louro estava e sentou-se em uma cama esperando resposta que a deixasse satisfeita

- Caramba, eu já disse que eu estou ótimo, agora cai fora!!

- Tá bom Draco, eu já vou - levantou-se e caminhou lentamente até a porta virou uma última vez para o garoto e foi embora.

_Que garota irritante!_ pensou o garoto, virou-se para o outro lado adormeceu, os rémedios deveriam ter lhe causado sono.

* * *

A sonserina passou correndo pelo corredores para não ser avistada por Filch. Não suportava a maneira que Draco a tratava mas não conseguia não se preucupar por ele. Finalmente chegou ao Salão Comunal, subiu até seu dormitório e vestiu um pijama folgado, deitou-se e ficou pensando sobre o que acabara de acontecer e por fim adormeceu.

* * *

**C/A (Comentário da Autora): **

Queria mostrar o lado da Pansy na história.

Ahh o Draco odeia ela vai demorar um poquinho para ele _começar a gostar _dela.


End file.
